


A Bed at Duck's

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [31]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post Episode 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: They can't get to Amnesty Lodge anymore, and Duck does not have enough spare beds for everyone.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	A Bed at Duck's

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 31- there was only one bed

Duck’s apartment building did not have as many rooms as Amnesty Lodge. Leo and Mrs Pearson had also offered spare rooms, but there still weren’t enough rooms for everyone. There was a spare apartment and Duck had some camping stuff lying around, but Dani, Jake, Barclay, Thacker, Moira, Minerva, Janelle and her students, and Aubrey, they all needed somewhere to stay and Duck had one spare room with one bed in it for if his sister came to visit and that was it.

Aubrey had already offered to sleep on his couch. After- After everything that had just happened, she’d rather be close to Duck than have a bed. And Duck’s cat didn’t seem to mind Doctor Harris Bonkers, PhD., sleeping in their basket, not if it meant they got to sleep on Duck’s bed.

The couch was fine. Comfy, even. And she could reach Doctor Harris Bonkers easily if she moved the basket to right next to it. Duck had given her blankets and pillows and tried to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

She just wasn’t sure what to do anymore. The F.B.I. still had Mama, they couldn’t get to Amnesty Lodge, and Ned was gone. She’d found his letter. He didn’t- She’d yelled at him and she’d told him to go and that was the last thing she’d said to him. He’d saved Dani and she wanted to take it all back so badly but she was still angry he’d lied to her for so long and she missed him, and everything was so complicated.

If she could just focus on fixing Thacker with Janelle. That was something. That felt like something important. There was still something off with her magic, but she could figure it out. Everything would work out eventually, it had to.

She’d been staying for about a week and had just got back from a run to H2Woah-That-Was-Fun when Duck gestured her over to his office. She’d assumed he’d been practising his sword fighting with Minerva, Leo, and Doctor Drake all day. But his office desk and all his model boat making supplies had been pushed to one side and there was a small bed against the wall.

“Thought it would be better for your back,” he said.

“Thanks, Duck,” Aubrey said. He nodded and smiled before heading to where Minerva was calling him for help with the toaster again.

“Hi.” Dani slipped in next to her.

“Hi,” Aubrey said. “How’s…” She trailed off and Dani just nodded.

“How’s Thacker?”

“I think we’re getting there. How’s staying with Leo?”

“Different. It’s okay.”

“Have you got a bed?”

“Jake and I have been taking turns to sleep on the bed or the floor.”

“You can share this one sometimes if you want. I know it’s not very big, but I’m sure we could both fit. If it’s more comfortable than the floor.”

“Thank you. Barclay’s almost done with dinner; he’ll probably be over in a few minutes.”

“Maybe we should help Duck.”


End file.
